forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Black dragon
| language = Common, Draconic | challenge = | source = | page = | first = | based = }} Black dragons, also known as skull dragons, are far and away the most vile tempered and cruel of all chromatic dragons. Physical description Black dragons appear abnormally slender in comparison to other chromatic dragons—wiry, but not gaunt. Physically, black dragons are most distinguished by their horns, which protrude from the sides of their heads and wrap around, projecting forward. A large frill adorns the upper part of the neck. They smell like rotting vegetation and foul water. A black dragon can grow up to a maximum size of 16 ft (4.9 m) tall, 85 ft (25.9 m) long, with a wingspan of 80 ft (24.4 m). It can weigh up to 160,000 lbs (72.6 mt). Combat Black dragons prefer ambushes to straightforward fighting. They are vicious and ruthless adversaries, and their acidic bile can work its way under the heaviest armor with ease. Their only disadvantage is that their heavily wooded habitats tend to prevent them from flying very high in combat. Breath weapon Black dragons expel a line of highly corrosive acid. Ecology Lair Black dragons live in swamps and fetid marshlands. They are cunning creatures who live to inspire fear and rule by intimidation. Black dragons have black, glossy scales that add to their camouflage within swamplands. They prefer to ambush their targets, using darkness or water as their cover. They are excellent swimmers and often make their lairs in submerged caves. A black dragon typically lairs in a large cave or underground chamber next to a swamp or murky pond. Their lairs always have two entrances: one underwater through the adjacent swamp/pond, and one above-ground, disguised amidst the undergrowth. Parenting and development Black dragons are not noted as good parents, relying more upon disguise and hiding to protect their eggs than upon guarding them personally. Black dragon eggs must be submerged in strong acid while growing, which can also help protect the dragon as well. Their wyrmlings are noted for their exceptional cruelty and their utterly insatiable appetites. They will eat almost anything organic they can kill, even plants. As a black dragon matures, its scales will very gradually grow lighter. The most ancient black dragons appear almost purple in color; hence the name of Cormyr's Purple Dragon Knights stems from the legend of the great black dragon Thauglor, who once dominated the area encompassed by the present kingdom. Diet A black dragon's diet consists of fish, mollusks, aquatic critters and some red meat from terrestrial animals. Known black dragons * Urshula, a Dracolich. * Skurge, who dominated much of the tunlands. * Daurgothoth,“The Creeping Doom” This male black dragon has embraced undeath, and hunts the world as a dracolich. * Voaraghamanthar,“The Black Death”, this elder black dragon has learned something of sorcery. It lairs in the Mere of Dead Men, a salt water swamp. * Waervaerendor, twin sibling of Voaraghamanthar. * Casarial, the mother of Kreston. * Kreston, his mother is Casarial. * Mergandevinasander, lives on the island of Chult. * Ralas, lives in the swamp of Karatorn. * Thauglorimorgorus, ruler of the old area known as the Forest Country. * Ueurwen, lives in the swamp of Karatorn with her mate Ralas. * Zarlandris was a black dragon and great wyrm. * Acridtooth, lived in the Marsh of Deception. * Wyrvrex References Sources * External links * OGL stats de:Schwarze Drachen Category:Black dragons Category:Aquatic creatures Category:Chromatic dragons Category:Dragons